


Fix it, asshole

by poetdameron



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, S5 finale spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he doesn't do anything, she is going to leave. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix it, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The way you say ‘I loe you’ + #8: As an apology.
> 
> Warning: spoilers from season 5 finale, kind of ‘fix things’ fic.
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/146678339087/adamjessa-8) to support me! Thank you!

**Fix it, asshole**

She is standing in the now empty room and he fucked up, he fucked up big time. Adam knows this perfectly as she puts her hair behind her ear and walks to the bathroom without another word. So he cleans. He cleans because he destroyed almost all his own shit, she got crazy too and they are just… this is insane, it is. He can see what she meant with how explosive they would be together because they are, they truly are and he laughed while saying so just months ago, ‘we will destroy each other’. Here they stand, kind of together but not feeling quit so and he doesn’t know what to do. This is the kind of stuff he would talk to her, when he fucked up with some chick and she always knew the answer, always knew how to calm him down and think for himself, what is the right thing to do? What is it?

He broke all kind of boundaries between them now, and to be honest, a part of him was scared of himself. This wasn’t supposed ot happen, this was something he would never do to her, because she is– everything, she is the sun warming the day and the moon lighting the night, she was the perosn he wanted to cuddle with while sleeping and the woman she wanted to make scream his name every lazy sunday afternoon. The last time he was scared of losing someone, of truly losing someone, he hadn’t even met her yet. The sound of the toilet takes him off his own mind and her hair is now on a pony tail, there aren’t words or looks, she can’t look him into his face and this is not happening, he won’t allow it to happen. Not like this.

“Jessa?”

“I’m… going home.” She answered, taking hold of her bag and shoes. “Talk to you later?”

And Adam nods, he nods like an idiot because he doesn’t have any idea of what he should be doing, what he should say to her to make her stay, he doesn’t even know if he wants her there or far, or what. But his hands burn where they aren’t touching her and his heart is running too fast, too hard, too rough, his chest is heavy. He needs to do something now or he is going to– Jessa is leaving, for fuck sake, he can heard her steps in the stairs.

“Jessa!” He calls, following now, having the words on the tip of his tongue. And when she looks at him, Adam freezes. Her chest is going up and down as fast as his, and there are three steps between them still, and Jessa looks younger, smaller, is insane. “I…”

“What?”

“I love you.” He does, fuck, he damn good does. And he can’t lose her, not her, **not her**. “And I’m… so sorry I did that. I didn’t– I just…” It doesn’t matter, not really, whatever it was, it’s done now and he need to fix it somehow. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, his hands are shaking and his entire body feels empty. “Please, don’t go. Stay with me?”

This is the part when she freaks out and leaves, never seeing him ever again. This is the part when he hates his big mouth and his stupid way of always screwing things up when they are going good. But also, this is the part she always win, this is when she surprises and amazes him to no end, like she always does, and Jessa runs the steps between them and hugs him tight, face finding support on his chest. 

“Oh god, I almost lose you!” His arms respond before his brain, he hugs her as gently but firm as he can, and hears her cry softly while her fingers grabs at his shirt hard. “I almost lose you…”

She only shakes her head no, he won’t and Adam smiles, and kisses the top of her head, hands searching for her cheeks and his lips start filling her whole face with sweet kisses she better laugh of soon because Adam can’t stand seeing her cry, he can’t stand her crying, a part of him feels like dying when her nose is red and puffy, and she isn’t smiling and being happy in his arms, where she belongs to be worshipped and cared for. Jessa smiles then, responding to his kiss with a long one on the lips, letting him carry her back to the apartment, back to their lifes together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
